Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN-'s Ask-A-NationTRUTH OR DARE
by Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN
Summary: ASK THE NATIONS YOUR QUESTIONS TRUTHS AND DARES AND FIND OUT WHAT THEY SAY! (RATED M SO YAOI IS GLADLY ACCEPTED)
1. Chapter 1

OKAY HEYY so ive read a lot of these things and i really wanted to make my own but i combine Ask-a-nation and truth or dare since i wanted to do both and i was like "hey why dont i make a story with both!" and here it is! ALSO the names in the parenthesis are the names of who is talking okayy so im gunna stop being annoying shut up now soo PEACE FOR 5 SECONDS!

(Lavagirlwerewolf)"Hello my fellow people! I will be y-"*Aquamarine runs through the door*(Aquamarine)"IM HERE! DID I MISS IT?! I BETTER NOT HAVE!"(Lavagirlwerewolf) "HI! 1) NO YOU DID NOT MISS IT and 2) I was in the middle of talking" -_-(Aquamarine)"Opps….continue!" (Lavagirlwerewolf)As I was saying….Aquamarine and I will be you're hosts!(Aquamarine) Yes! I have rounded up the hetalia characters for truth or dare! I will be the awesome host to torture…I mean, oh who am I kidding?! I will tourture them!

(Lavagirlwerewolf) *Le facepalms* "Please don't…Oh! And feel free to PM ME YOU'RE QUESTIONS, TRUTHS,AND DARES ! I ACCEPT ALL PAIRINGS AND CRACK PAIRINGS EXCEPT FOR GERMANO!"(-loves Itacest also. So ITACEST DARES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ^. ^ ) (Aquamarine) -rolls eyes- "Where are they?! I WANNA START!" –Crosses arms-(Lavagirlwerewolf) -shrugs- "I don't know…you said you rounded them up not me…"(Aquamarine) "Shutup!" *Opens up magical portal thingy*

*Hetalia Cast falls out of portal thingy*

(England) "What the? Where the bloody hell are we?! ( ) "Ve~! Doitsu, Im-a scared!" –Clings to Germany-(Germany) -shakes head- "It's okay Italy…But vhere are ve?"(Romano)"Sure! Hug the stupido potato bastardo!"(Spain)"Romano!" –glomps Romano-(Romano) "W-What the? GET THE HELL-A OFF OF-A ME TOMATO BASTARD! –Pushes Spain off him- And where-a the hell-a are we?"

(Aquamarine) "You're in my house!"(America) "Uhh….Dude who are you?"(Aquamarine) "I AM A NINJA!"(Lavagirlwerewolf) -looks around- "I heard the word ninja.."-glomps Aquamarine- "NINJAAAAA!"(Aquamarine) -facepalms- "NOT REALLY!"

(Lavagirlwerewolf) -frowns and sticks out tongue- "MEENIE!"(Aquamarine) "Anyway I am Aquamarine and you all are gunna play TRUTH OR DARE WITH US AND ANSWER PEOPLE'S QUESTIONS!"

OKAY SO IMA END IT HERE! SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS TRUTHS AND DARES! I WILL BE PUTTING EVERY SINGLE QUESTION TRUTH AND DARE THAT I GET IN THIS STORY SO YEAHH ALSO IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE CERTAIN CHARACTERS NEKOS IF YOU WANT BUT YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE FIRST COUPLE PEOPLE TO PM ME AND SORRY TO THE GERMANO FANS ILL DO ANY OTHER PAIRING BUT GERMANO JUST I CANT SORRY THIS IS RATED M SO...YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IS GLADLY TAKEN! ALSO I am kinda new to this site and i dont really know how to like do alot yet and im still getting used to the story rules so sorry if it looks wierd.

FROM,

Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN-


	2. Chapter 2

*Hetalia cast stares at Lavagirlwerewolf*(cast)"Who are you and when did you get here?! "(Lavagirlwerewolf) *frowns* "Aquamarine you are mean!" (Aquamarine)*snickers* "Canada much?" (Lavagirlwerewolf)"HEY STOP BEING MEAN TO MATTIE!" –hugs Canada- (Canada)"Y-You c-can see me?" (Lavagirlwerewolf/aquamarine) "Yup!"

(Hetalia cast except Canada) "Oh hey Canada when did you get here?" (Canada)*goes in emo corner* (Lavagirlwerewolf)"I am Lavagirlwerewolf-HETALIAN- (Prussia) *walks through front door* "ZHE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!"(Aquamarine/Lavagirlwerewolf) "PRUSSIA!" (Aquamarine) You're not awesome!"

(Prussia) "I AM AWESOMER THAN YOU! AND SO IS GILBIRD!" (Gilbird)"Chirp! Chirp!" (Aquamarine)"Anyway..WE GOT A REVIEW!" (Lavagirlwerewolf)*eyes light up* "Really! YAY THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!" (Aquamarine)-rolls eyes-" …ANYYWAYYYYY! On to the questions! They were sent in by Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki " (Lavagirlwerewolf) "CONGRATS YOU'RE OUR FIRST REVIEWER!" (Aquamarine)"yes yes you are! Now the questions"

Spain: how Philippines became ur daughter?

Romano: idare u to sing Bubble Pop by Hyuna!

Germany: how do u manage ur finance?  
Italy: do u ever have insomnia?

(Aquamarine)-smiles- "OH SPAIIIINNNNNNNNNNN" (Spain)*looks up* Si? (Aquamarine) "Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki wants to know how Philippines became ur daughter?" (Spain) *does a spit take in Romano's face and knocks over the bottle of wine he was drinking in the process*(Romano) *wipes the wine off if his face*"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID-A YOU SPIT TAKE IN MY-A FACE?!" (Aquamarine) "im more interested in wondering WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT WINE COME FROM AND WHEN IT GOT HERE?!(Lavagirlwerewolf)*Sighs and looks at the big red wine stain on the ground and puts an apron on and starts to clean it* (Aquamarine)"Well spain what is your answer to the question" (Spain)*coughs and thinks* "Well um…uh….She..um ill get back to you on that" *blushing*

(Aquamarine) "ROMANO!" (Romano) "You don't-a need to-a yell! And what?" (Aquamarine) *smirks* "Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki dares you tp sing Bubble Pop by Hyuna" (Romano) "No." (Aquamarine) Do it or I won't get any tomatoes for you while you're here *smirks* (Romano) *scowls and sighs* "fine but only because I want my tometoes Damnit!

*starts singing*

Bubble Pop! Bubble Pop!

Cheombuteo ttokgatji nal bakkuryeo haji ma  
Animyeon charari dareun saram manna  
(U uuu neo) tudeoldaeji ma  
(U uuu neo)  
Bamneutge nagaseo nolmyeon jom eottae  
Eojjeoda jeonhwa an badeumyeon eottae  
(U uuu hey)  
Wae jakku geurae neo nareul mot mitni

(Ooh Boy) neoege nal matchujin ma  
(Hey Boy) naege deo baraji ma  
(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!  
(Ooh Boy) inneun geudaero saenggakhae bwa  
(Hey Boy) boineun daero nal barabwajwo  
(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!

Mareul jom yeppeuge hae useul ttaen yamjeonhage  
Yeollageun jom jajuhae (Huh, Huh! )  
Neona jalhae Hey (Hey Hey Hey)  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop! (u uuu)  
Utdaga gakkeum uulhamyeon eottae  
Jotaga gapjagi sirheojim eottae  
(U uuu neo)  
Waejakku geurae neo nareul moreuni

(Ooh Boy) neoege nal matchujin ma  
(Hey Boy) naege deo baraji ma  
(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!  
(Ooh Boy) inneun geudaero saenggakhae bwa  
(Hey Boy) boineun daero nal barabwajwo  
(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!

Neoege nal matchujin ma  
Naege deo baraji ma  
Geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!

(Ooh Boy) inneun geudaero saenggakhae bwa  
(Hey Boy) boineun daero nal barabwajwo  
(My Boy) geopumcheoreom geojit mameul  
Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!  
Bubble Bubble Pop! Pop!

*finishes singing and is has a very dark blush covering his face*(Spain)"Romanitio your face looks just like-" (Romano) "don't-a finish that-a sentence if –a you value your-a life!" (spain) *chuckles* (Aquamarine) "sexy voice romano sexy voice..Germany how do you manage you're finance?" (Germany) "Vell for vun (admin:SORRY IMBAD AT ACCENTS D:) I save mein money und I only spend it on zhe zhings I need not like stupid videogames." (Aquamarine) "yup that sounds about right okay Ita its your turn!" ( ) "Ve~si?" (Aquamarine) "Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki wants to know do u ever have insomnia?"

( ) "ve~ sometimes I do like when I have a nightmare and Germany's away working and fratello's out with Spain or busy working and I have no one to sleep withor when theres a thunderstorm and Germany or fratello are out or away" (Aquamarine) "Aww poor Ita" (Lavagirlwerewolf) *still cleaning* " You don't say that to me when I can't sleep "(Aquamarine) "Oh stop being such a baby!


End file.
